A Thousand Miles Past The Line
by Belle Dissei
Summary: Puck is caught doing something worse than having his hand in Kurt's underwear, comes up with an awesome lie and becomes one of those people who sing about their feelings.


Title: A Thousand Miles Past The Line  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Pairing(s): Puck/Kurt  
>Warning: Puck swears<br>Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.  
>Summary: Puck is caught doing something worse than having his hand in Kurt's underwear, comes up with an awesome lie and becomes one of those people who sing about their feelings.<p>

**A/N: This is the third part in the Big Gay Line verse. You might want to read A Big Gay Line and Crossing The Big Gay Line first (you can find them by clicking on my pen name) but as long as you know that Kurt has a tattoo, Puck is a bit obsessed with it and Puck kissed Kurt you shouldn't have to.**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt had been actively avoiding him since the kiss so when Puck saw an opportunity he took it. Ducking behind a rusty truck Puck waited until Kurt unlocked the doors to his navigator then quickly ran towards the passenger door and climbed in.<p>

"Hey babe."

Kurt made a cute squeaky noise and jumped, his eyes widening when he realised who had suddenly appeared in his car.

"What do you think you're doing... and did you just call me babe?"

"Yeah course I'm your boyfriend."

Kurt spluttered "Since when?"

"Since last week when we kissed."

"We did not kiss. You molested my mouth, there was no we."

"Whatever dude you totally loved it" Puck said smirking.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Really?"

He waved a hand up and down his body "Of course who wouldn't wanna be kissed by a stud like me?"

"Your modesty really knows no bounds does it?"

Puck opened his mouth to tell Kurt that there was no point in being modest when he looked this good when the door next to him opened. Aretha stared at him in surprise then glanced across at Kurt "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine Cedes, Puck was just leaving."

With one last smirk Puck jumped out of the car and headed towards his truck not catching Kurt's reply when the black chick asked him what Puck was doing in his car.

The next day Kurt didn't seem to be avoiding him anymore but he wasn't not-avoiding him either. Whenever they passed in the hallway Kurt seemed to be doing his best to ignore him and whenever Puck attempted to speak to him he just rolled his eyes and walked away. Puck was beginning to think that he had turned into some kind of desperate stalker loser when Kurt didn't bother acknowledging his existence as he slumped down next to him in Glee club.

Zoning out because honestly what more could Schue possibly have to say about journey, Puck couldn't help glancing over at Kurt. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second then Kurt quickly looked away colour flooding his cheeks. Puck grinned to himself, he was so hot Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off him.

Hanging back as the rest of the Glee kids got up and left the room Puck shook his head as Finn asked "You coming dude?"

"Nah I've got something to do."

Shrugging Finn followed the others out of the room walking past Kurt who was fiddling with something in his bag. Getting up Puck leant up against the piano, watching as Kurt glanced up at him nervously.

"Is there something you want Puck?"

"You can call me Noah if you want" he replied his voice slightly gruff.

"And why is that?"

"I'm your boyfriend." Kurt really was the dumbest smart person ever.

"Stop saying that" he hissed.

Puck pushed himself off the piano moving closer towards him "It's true."

"Have you stopped to realise that I'm a guy too?"

Puck rolled his eyes "Dude I've seen you in your underwear twice, I know you're a guy."

"Then I suppose you realise that if you're my boyfriend then I am your boyfriend too. You don't find that weird?"

Puck supposed it was a bit weird, he hadn't really thought about it too much. "Whatever dude. I like you."

As Kurt's face softened slightly Puck took the opening and moved closer swiftly kissing him. Resisting at first Kurt let out a strangled noise then pulled Puck closer running soft hands up his bare forearms up to his neck.

In the back of his mind Puck registered footsteps and voices coming closer towards the choir room but didn't stop kissing Kurt until small hands pushed against his chest. Kurt took a step away as Aretha and Tina entered the room.

"Kurt? Where did you get to, we're going to the mall remember?"

"I'm just coming. I was chatting with Puck."

"Chatting with Puck?" Aretha asked sharing a shocked look with Tina.

"Thanks for that Hummel" Puck said smirking as Kurt whispered _later_ under his breath and followed the girls out of the room.

The next time Puck saw Kurt he was walking down the corridor towards his locker and quite frankly it was a relief. Puck had been standing next to the janitor's closet forever hoping that Kurt would walk that way. As he passed Kurt's eyes flicked towards him, colour faintly highlighting perfect cheek bones as Puck winked. Glancing around the almost empty corridor Puck grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the closet.

"What the...?" Kurt's annoyed speech was cut off by Puck's lips crashing down on his.

"Go out with me" Puck said against Kurt's mouth suddenly nervous about the answer.

"Why?" Kurt gasped as Puck began to kiss down his neck dipping a finger under tight jeans to touch his tattoo. Pushing Puck away Kurt stared into his eyes as if he was searching for something "This isn't just because you have a weird tattoo kink is it?"

Puck snorted because maybe it had started out as a weird obsession with Kurt's tat but it was so beyond that now. "I told you. I like you."

Kurt moaned as Puck's mouth devoured his lips again but pulled away "I know what I said but really we're more than even now. You finished what you started and some."

Reaching to cup Kurt's cheek with his hand he said "It's not about that anymore."

"It's not?"

"No. Go out with me?"

Kurt stared at him for a few seconds then nodded and softly pressed his lips against Puck's "Okay."

Grinning Puck pulled away "Awesome"

As the bell rang Kurt glanced around grimacing as if he had only just realised where they were "Well this isn't ironic at all."

"Huh?"

"We're in a closet."

Snorting Puck stuck his head out of the door checking that the coast was clear before he slipped out into the corridor with Kurt following.

"So what time should I pick you up?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow "I thought we established that I'm not a girl. I'll pick you up."

"I picked you up last time."

"That wasn't a date." It wasn't? It had felt a hell of a lot like a date to Puck. "That was me accompanying you to a tattoo parlour, you wussing out then two friends getting dinner followed by an assault on my lips."

"You loved it admit it."

Kurt's lips quirked "Never."

The date was awesome, Kurt picked him up at seven and they headed over to the bowling alley which Puck hadn't expected at all. When it came to Kurt though he probably should have dropped all expectations a long time ago, he never would have expected Kurt to have a tattoo after all.

"I let you win" Puck lied reaching for a slice of pizza.

Kurt let out an uncharacteristic snort "Sure you did."

"Hey look who it is two fags out on a date." Kurt stiffened as Karofsky landed a huge paw on his shoulder. "So the rumours are true."

Just as Puck was about to tell the dude to get his fucking hands off his boyfriend Kurt glanced across at him his eyes telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"What rumours would those be?" Kurt asked shifting away from Karofsky as he gave him a disparaging glare.

"That you are Puckerman here were gaying it up in the boy's bathroom last week."

"As if I would let him touch me" Kurt said feigning disgust.

Ignoring the stab of pain that shot through him Puck stood up squaring off with the other jock. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"You better watch your mouth Karofsky."

"Yeah or what?"

"Or this" Puck said pushing him, he didn't mean to get into a fight but Karofsky pushed him back which meant that he had to punch the dude and well it all went from there.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out" Kurt muttered storming towards his car.

"He started it" Puck said following Kurt who huffed out an exasperated breath and climbed behind the wheel. "You've got to admit that it was ridiculously funny when he fell on his ass."

His lips twitched slightly "The most I'll admit is that life certainly isn't boring with you around."

Puck grinned "I'll take that."

A few minutes later Kurt pulled up in front of Puck's house and looked across at him expectantly "This is your house."

"I know dude I've lived here forever."

"Then why aren't you getting out?" Kurt asked slowly as if he was an idiot.

Puck stared at him pretending to be shocked "You take me out on a date and don't walk me to the door?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not getting out of this car unless you walk me to the door like a gentleman" Puck replied grinning as Kurt groaned and opened his door.

Side by side they walked up his garden path until they reached the front door where Puck span around "Thanks dude I had an awesome time."

Kurt smiled "I didn't think I would but I enjoyed it too." Puck laughed bumping shoulders with him then looked at Kurt expectantly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"This is the point where you kiss me."

"What?" Kurt whispered shock flooding his face.

"Well you're being the dude tonight with the picking me up and walking me to my door so you have to kiss me goodnight."

"But..."

"That's the rule Kurt" Puck interrupted. Sighing Kurt took a quick look around then planted a chaste kiss on Puck's lips. "Dude that was lame, do it properly."

Glaring Kurt grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward kissing him so properly that it left both of them panting.

"Better?"

"Fuck yes."

Over the next few weeks Puck found out that Kurt was awesome at more than bowling and kissing. The dude was like a ninja or something he had these cool swords he twirled around, he played call of duty like a badass and he baked the most unbelievable things ever. Time and time again Puck found himself fighting a grin whenever he saw Kurt and thought _He's mine_.

The only problem was that Kurt seemed perfectly happy hanging out or diving into closets with him but every time that Puck mentioned making their thing public or at least telling the Glee club Kurt wouldn't hear of it.

Puck had always assumed that Kurt would be into hand holding and romance but apparently in this relationship it was Puck who was turning into a complete girl. If Puck grabbed his hand in a deserted corridor Kurt would scowl at him and yank his hand away, he refused to go anywhere remotely date-like where they might be seen together and insisted that anything between them remained their little secret. Puck had accepted it at first and he sort of loved having a secret from everyone but every time Kurt's hand slipped out of his as they left the janitor's closet it hurt a little bit more.

Puck was used to people only wanting him for his hot body and awesome kissing skills but for the first time he found himself wanting more. Not that he had mentioned it to Kurt, he had already wussed out of getting a tattoo in front of Kurt he didn't want the dude thinking he was a totally pussy.

Puck dropped the xbox controller scowling at Kurt who had just trounced him at Mario Kart for the third time in an hour.

"If you were dating someone like Finn you wouldn't care who knew."

Kurt relaxed back into his couch and rolled his eyes "Not this again Noah."

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" Puck demanded.

"Why do you want them to know?"

Puck shrugged not wanting to admit how much this thing with Kurt meant to him. Avoiding Kurt's questioning look he got up, wandering around the bizarrely white room looking for a way out of the conversation he had started.

"This your mom?" Puck asked picking up a framed photo of a young woman with the same colour hair as Kurt.

"Yes."

"She's beautiful."

Kurt's expression softened as he took the frame out of Puck's hand "Yes she was."

"You look like her."

"Are you calling me beautiful?" Kurt teased.

"Maybe" Puck said pulling Kurt forward by his belt loops. Dipping his fingers into the waist band he pressed a fingertip to the warm skin of Kurt's hip as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

Puck fell to his knees and reached for Kurt's fly deftly undoing the button and zip before Kurt could stutter "W-what are you doing?"

Ignoring him Puck yanked the jeans halfway down his thighs and tugged Kurt's boxer briefs down a few inches. Eye level with his tattoo Puck's eyes devoured it before he leant in and pressed his lips against Kurt's hip then ran his tongue along the design. Kurt gasped above him as Puck's tongue slid along the inside of his hip bone, his hands moving up trembling legs to hold the slim hips steady as his cheek brushed against the bulge in Kurt's underwear.

"Kurt have you seen... What the hell?"

Puck fell on his ass as Kurt pushed him away quickly pulling up his jeans and fastening them before he glanced over his shoulder at his dad.

Swallowing the overwhelming urge to get as far away from Burt as possible, Puck quickly stood glancing across at Kurt who looked completely mortified.

"What the hell is going on?"

Kurt opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but it soon became apparent that he had lost the ability to speak never mind form coherent sentences. Burt turned his glare towards Puck who had to force himself not to take a step backwards.

"What are you doing to my son?"

"I was going to blow him" Puck blurted. Well it was true, he had been thinking about it but from Kurt's horrified gasp and Burt's growl it had probably been the wrong thing to say.

"He was not going to... do that!" Kurt seemed to have found his voice.

"Then what the hell was he doing on his knees with you half naked in front of him?"

Kurt's face filled with colour as he said lamely "I was wearing underwear."

"I lied."

All eyes flicked towards Puck who had figured that maybe the blow job story wasn't the best that he could come up with.

"I'm all ears" Burt said crossing his arms.

"I was having a look at something for him... as a friend."

"Noah" Kurt warned clearly not liking where this was going.

"And what exactly did Kurt need you to look at? His penis?" Burt drawled.

"He has a rash" Puck replied in the most convincing way possible.

"Is that true?" Burt demanded.

Kurt glared at Puck which was pretty uncalled for considering he had just gotten them out of the whole blow job story which was totally Kurt's fault anyway. If he wasn't so hot Puck would never have thought of attempting to do that to another dude.

"Yes."

Burt glanced down at Kurt's crotch shifting awkwardly "Maybe you should show me then."

Groaning Kurt shook his head "I'm fine dad I was just getting a second opinion."

"But son..."

"No dad, if it gets worse I'll go to the doctors."

Burt seemed to look slightly relieved then frowned again as he looked between both boys "So you're not dating Mohawk?"

As Puck opened his mouth to confirm that damn right was he Kurt's boyfriend Kurt gave a forced laugh and said "Hell would have to freeze over before I'd date a delinquent like him."

Maybe he had done some stupid shit in the past including some pretty awful stuff to Kurt but that was harsh. Puck wasn't an idiot he knew that Kurt was too good for him but the fact that Kurt obviously thought so too fucking hurt.

Burt though seemed to agree too because with one last awkward look at Kurt's junk he shrugged and left the room, apparently content that Kurt wouldn't allow the likes of Puck go down on him.

Kurt spun around and glared at him "I was going to blow him? Seriously? And now my dad thinks I have a weird rash on my... Ugh!"

Puck shrugged "I panicked."

"You seem to do that a lot" he replied huffily.

"Well it was true, I was going to blow you."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed which was stupid because it had been totally obvious that Puck's mouth was moving closer and closer towards the bulge in his underwear.

"Not now" Puck muttered pushing past Kurt as he moved towards the stairs.

A few hours later Puck opened his front door to find Kurt nervously looking up at him. The first thing he thought was that it was probably a good thing that his mom was out because he could only imagine how Kurt would react if he found out that Puck's mom knew they were dating. It wasn't like he had intended to tell her but she had asked why he was so happy after their bowling date and he had blurted it all out. To be fair she had taken it all pretty well even though she was clearly shocked, the only problem was that she kept asking when she was going to get to meet Kurt. There was no way she wouldn't have said something so he thanked his lucky stars that she had left for work already.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" he shrugged letting Kurt brush past him before he closed the door and headed into the living room.

"You left in sort of a hurry. I wanted to make sure you weren't upset or anything."

"Why they hell would I be upset" Puck scoffed.

Kurt perched on the edge of the couch next to Puck "I don't know... I just thought. Never mind."

"Do you even like me?" Puck asked feeling just as pathetic as he sounded.

Kurt bit his lip and looked away "More than I should."

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? "What the hell are we doing then?"

"I-I don't understand."

"You like me, I like you. We're dating but you don't want anyone to know. It's messed up man."

"Maybe I just don't want any more grief from the jocks" Kurt mumbled.

"I told you I'll protect you" Puck ground out feeling completely frustrated.

"What happens when you change your mind and decide this is too much hassle or you're not really gay?"

Puck didn't really get what Kurt was on about, as far as he was concerned being gay for Kurt wasn't that big a deal. Sure it was kind of weird but Kurt was hot and he was never one for overanalysing himself.

"I'm not going to change my mind dude."

"Sure." Kurt didn't sound particularly convinced.

"I'm not going to back down" Puck insisted.

Kurt let out a strained laugh "Oh yes the challenge. You know just because I said that you shouldn't start what you can't finish doesn't mean that I expected your ego to be so huge you would actually go through with it."

Puck winced because maybe that had influenced him a little in the beginning along with his tattoo obsession but it was so much more than that now. He just wanted Kurt.

He crossed his arms unable to believe what he was about to say "It's up to you Kurt either we're together or we're not. All this hiding makes me feel like shit so it's all or nothing."

For the first time in his life he was so tired of feeling used.

Instead of replying Kurt just gaped at him. When he hadn't replied after about a minute Puck stood up murmuring "Get out" and left the room heading towards his bedroom where he buried himself under his duvet and groaned.

The last thing that Puck had planned on doing was performing in Glee club the next day but when Schuster asked if anyone had prepared anything he found himself raising his hand. Picking up one of the band's spare guitars he pulled a stool to the front of the room and sat down without looking up at anyone.

He heard a few of the girls murmur in surprise as he began to strum, clearly surprised by his song choice. Okay so as an apparently straight dude he shouldn't have a clue who Jewel was and he was pretty sure that she wasn't the least bit Jewish but his mom loved her music and was always singing one of her songs so he knew them fairly well.

Most of the lyrics didn't really apply to Kurt, he was the least likely person to ever have careless hair but the song totally expressed how Puck was feeling. He groaned internally as he realised that he was now one of those people who sang about their feelings, he might as well be Finn.

_Well in case you failed to notice,  
>In case you failed to see,<br>This is my heart bleeding before you,  
>This is me down on my knees<em>

Puck couldn't help himself from smirking slightly as he remembered Kurt's expression when he had dropped to his knees in front of him. His face dropped as he glanced up at the shocked faces of the Glee club, quickly looking away from Kurt whose wide eyes were filled with what looked like horror. So apparently his stupid song wasn't even good enough now.

_You'd teach me of honest things,  
>Things that were daring, things that were clean.<em>

Puck grimaced, he had only been avoiding Kurt for half a day and he already missed him like crazy. It wasn't like they had just been making out or dating, the other dude had become one of his closest friends.

_I hid my soiled hands behind my back.  
>Somewhere along the line, I must've got<br>Off track with you._

Part of him couldn't believe he was throwing away such a sweet deal. He could totally understand why Kurt wouldn't want people knowing they were together, Puck had never been boyfriend material but damn he wanted to be. For a few short weeks he had felt like he was better than what everyone else thought, that he wanted to be a better person for Kurt. That he was special.

Ignoring the stares and whispers he sang the next few lines directly at Kurt who looked as if he might cry any moment. That was the last thing that he wanted but he couldn't tear his eyes away and he couldn't stop singing.

_These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
>And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.<br>You're breaking my heart._

Instead of singing the last verse Puck stopped abruptly and walked back to his seat next to Finn not responding when Schue cleared his throat and commended his unusual song choice. Rachel jumped up and began to talk about some shit or other then launched into a song that he couldn't give a fuck about.

Puck caught a few of the whispers that had started as soon as he sat down including "I didn't know Jewel was Jewish" and "What just happened?" and his personal favourite "Puck has feelings?"

He managed to ignore most of the sideways glances until halfway through Rachel's performance. "Fuck it" he mumbled launching himself out of his chair heading towards the door. Halfway down the corridor he heard footsteps behind him rushing to catch up.

"Puck...Noah...wait...please" Kurt called after him. It was the please that stopped him.

Puck stood still not turning until Kurt placed a hand gently on his arm.

"I'm sorry" Kurt whispered voice thick with emotion.

"Whatever I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Puck sighed looking down at his dirty shoe laces "I get it dude, I mean why would someone like you want to be with me."

"Someone like me?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Yeah someone so amazing."

"You really think that?" he asked voice full of wonder.

"Yeah" Puck grunted.

"So this is real?"

"Real? What the hell do you think the last few weeks have been about?" Puck exclaimed waving his arms around erratically.

"I don't know. You're straight."

"Obviously not totally."

"You were until you saw my tattoo" Kurt replied smiling slightly.

Puck shrugged "Yeah well it got me thinking about other things."

"Oh?"

"Like your cock. See not so straight after all" Puck added as Kurt's mouth dropped open.

Kurt took a few moments then said "I thought you would maybe change your mind and I didn't want to deal with everyone knowing that you'd broken my heart or that I was converting straight guys."

It was kind of true that Kurt had converted him, he had never thought about dudes before at least but that was through being so hot and having a totally badass tattoo not through trying or anything. One thing Puck couldn't figure out was why Kurt thought that he was going to break his heart. Why the hell would he do that, he was already half in love with the dude as it was.

"I didn't mean to hurt you but it's obviously too late for that. I didn't mean those things I said."

"It's whatever dude. I want to be with you...we don't have to tell anyone."

Kurt stepped closer, eyes full of remorse as he placed his hands tentatively on Puck's chest as if he was worried that Puck would shrug him off. As if that was possible. Puck lent into his touch accepting the soft kiss that Kurt brushed against his lips.

"Come back with me?"

"I dunno man" Puck glanced back down the corridor towards the choir room not knowing if he could deal with seeing anyone else right now.

"Please?" Kurt reached out his hand.

Puck stared at it for a moment then took it following Kurt back towards the choir room. Before Kurt could let go Puck slipped his hand out of his grasp and took a step away from him as they entered the room. Everyone stared as he followed Kurt then slouched into a chair in the front row.

"Is everything okay guys?" Schuster asked in a worried tone glancing quickly between the two of them.

As Puck grunted and shrugged, Kurt said "Everything's fine. If I may Mr Schue?"

Kurt made his way over to the band and whispered his song choice to them before he turned towards Puck and said "This song really expresses my feelings so listen closely."

_The man is tall, mad, mean, and good-lookin'  
>And he's got me his eye<br>When he looks at me, I go weak at the knees  
>He's got me going like no other guy<br>_  
>A smirk spread across Puck's face as Kurt sang swaying his hips in time with the music, not taking his eyes off Puck, he was outing them in the most Kurt like way possible.<p>

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man  
>He's got me in the palm of his hand<em>

Puck glanced sideways as Mercedes gasped loudly. The glee club began to murmur as one by one they realised who Kurt was singing to, grinning he turned around and shushed them.

_When he sings in my ear, he makes me shiver and leer  
>Leaves me wanting more and more<br>_  
>Kurt strutted towards Puck then stepped close to him swinging one leg over one of Puck's so he was straddling his denim clad leg. Sitting down on his thigh Kurt grinned, resting his hands on Puck's shoulders as he dropped his voice and sang into his ear.<p>

_He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine  
>'Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man<em>

As the trumpet solo began Kurt slipped off Puck's lap much to his disappointment and began to do a funny bouncy dance, thumbs slipping into his belt loops pulling his jeans slightly so that the top of his tattoo was visible.

_With his rugged good looks yeah he's got me hooked  
>Got me where he wants me to be<br>With his arms so wide, he pulls me in by his side  
>He's the kind of guy that does it for me<em>

Kurt ran his eyes over Puck's body and bit his lip eyes twinkling as he took in everyone else's shocked expressions. Glancing to his left he noticed that Schue had his mouth wide open seemingly blindsided by the recent turn of events, Puck snorted in amusement and turned back to watch his boy.

_Cause he's my big bad  
>I'm so glad that he's my handsome man<em>

Kurt stood at the front of the room breathing slightly heavier than usual waiting for a response. When he didn't get one he said "Puck and I are dating. Anyone who has a problem with that can go screw themselves."

Puck laughed at Kurt's little speech and grabbed the hand that was held out waiting for him. Letting Kurt lead him out of the choir room he stopped in the middle of the corridor and pulled the smaller dude into his arms.

"Let's go home and play Mario Kart" Kurt said grinning up at him as Puck ran a finger along his hip.

"I'd rather go home and check out your rash."


End file.
